


Slow Moments

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, auror!Harry, mediwizard!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time for rough and tumble and a time for slow and reveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanyou_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/gifts).



> Written for hanyou, because I felt like the worst sort of asshole

Draco kept one arm tight around Harry's shoulder and chest, his other hand strong on Harry's hip, the movement of his hips slow but insistent.

Harry lay against him, his breathing soft but ragged, glorying in the erotic depth of their slow fuck.

Draco let his left hand slide further, the tip of his middle finger only just grazing the sensitive skin of Harry's over-stimulated cock. He let the fingers of his right pluck at one of Harry's tight nipples.

It was all he could do to keep the movements slow when Harry moaned and rolled his hips hard into the languid thrust of Draco's prick. Only the tightly wrapped bandages that met the fingers of both hands kept him gentle, his movements loving rather than claiming.

They could have a vigourous, 'Thank-Merlin-I'm-Alive' shag some other night, tonight was a night for careful 'never-leave-me, I-couldn't-do-without-you' lovemaking—though Draco would never say that part out loud and Harry would probably check him for curses if he did.

Draco tongued and sucked a faint red mark onto the taut skin where Harry's neck became his shoulder. It would be easily concealed beneath the high collar of his Auror robes, even easier for Draco to flick said collar aside and darken the mark a little when Harry joined him for their daily impromptu lunch.

He smiled against Harry's skin, listening to his breathing change when he added a bit more pinch to his nipple play.

“Draco,” Harry moaned, his hands finding Draco's hair as he bared more of his neck for Draco's attention.

“Mm,” Draco hummed, his own breathing as slow and measured as the thrusts of his prick.

Harry shivered, clenching tight and forcing Draco's breath out of him in a harsh gasp.

“Harry,” Draco warned, his nails digging carefully into the skin of Harry's lower belly, tugging on the fine trail of hair that Draco loved to follow with his nose and tongue.

“I won't break,” Harry pointed out, rotating his hips and rubbing Draco's cock against all his most sensitive places.

“I know,” Draco answered mildly, still moving as slow as he knew they could stand.

“My mediwizard even cleared me for light to mildly strenuous activity,” Harry continued, his cock red and angry looking, leaking against his belly and Draco's hand.

“He didn't mean this,” Draco negated quickly, squeezing and stroking Harry's crown with his sticky foreskin.

“How do you know,” Harry whined petulantly, his fingers clenching tight in Draco's hair as his arse did the same around his prick.

“I'm your mediwizard,” Draco reminded him with a heartfelt groan, thrusting just a bit faster despite his earlier intent.

“Best mediwizard ever,” Harry panted, shuddering as his orgasm swept through him.

“You're biased,” Draco hissed through clenched teeth, his hips jerking as he spilled inside of Harry.


End file.
